Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of managing a facsimile transmission.
Description of the Related Art
A computer-based fax allows a document to be faxed from a computing device via a fax machine. As more information is being stored digitally, it is convenient for users to be able to fax from a computing device via a fax machine. Additionally, faxing from a computing device creates less paper waste, which leads to environmental benefits and reduction of costs.
Microsoft introduced an operating system that provides a print architecture that does not allow a user interface (UI) to be built into a driver component. Accordingly, in the case of the computer-based fax, a UI (e.g., a dialog box) for retrieving a fax destination number cannot be displayed directly from the driver component. Therefore, the user is required to enter the fax destination number at the fax device instead of entering the fax destination number at the computing device via the UI.